She is a Secret
by xoxoHaLeexoxo
Summary: Taylor was sent to 'lay low' and protect Sam. Only thing is laying low isn't easy for the Son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson and Grandson of Poseidon and Athena. While on the journey to Camp all of the monsters in the world are sent by Hades to kill them, or should I say Sam. Why does Hades want Sam? Are they ever going to be completely safe? Rated T Just In Case :D


Prologue (Unknown View)

"1, 2, 3…" It counted in a bush.

Chapter 1

"Taylor?" Sam called out quietly. He stepped out on each block and carefully looked around making sure that her parents weren't outside. He grabbed a small pebble and threw it at her window. The window quietly rose up and out stuck Taylor's head. Her black hair all tangled in her face. He makeup was smeared and her eyes puffy red from crying.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She sobbed. Her voice was squeaky and sounded like the toy penguin from one of the Toy Story 2.

"I heard about you and Haven?" I said while climbing up the vine that grew on her house.

"Great that means everyone knows." She said with a grin. It was our little joke. I was always the last person to know anything in Jefferson. No matter how small it was I was never the advanced guy in gossip or the whole boyfriend/girlfriend idea. I always tried to keep up with Taylor's life though. She was my best friend, but nothing more. I hated that I never had courage to ask her out. I was devastated when she started going out with Haven. He was trouble with a capital T, and I didn't like the vibes he had.

"Hey, maybe I am the first to know. Did Katherine call you yet?" I asked.

"Just got off the phone with her, Sam you're an awesome guy…Why are you really here?" She asked. My heart pounded 20 beats per second. Should I really tell her what I really came for? I wanted to tell her how I felt, and the secret of why I just appear out of nowhere in times of need.

"Well, I came to tell you a couple of things. I know you might get all weird out though. I was sent here to protect you. I was just supposed to become your friend and watch after you. It didn't happen that way though. I did something a protector is never suppose to do with their subject, you."

"What is that?" She asked. She stared at me until I opened my mouth.

"I fell in love with you." I said.

"Sam, I… I…," Then a stupid fury had to barge in and interrupt me.

"Aw, yes sweet demi-gods come with me. Master will be waiting to see you."

"Taylor run to my car it's parked outside then lock the cars I'll hold this fury off."

"Wait, what… you're kidding right? I'm not going to leave you out here to die, and especially after what you just told me. Thing is I'm in love with you too."

"Taylor go now! It doesn't want me it wants you!" I screamed as Taylor quickly slipped her family dollar flip flops I bought her and ran to my car I quickly pulled riptide out of my pocket and attached the blade to the furies head.

Quickly I ran outside to check on Taylor she didn't go and lock the car though. Instead she decided it would be best to leave the door wide open as a fury was after her.

"Close the damn door Taylor!"

"Sorry I was just worried and was going to run back in to help and then I …." She was going on and on.

"Love to talk but not right now."

"Okay, I guess later then,"

I started the car as I got in and put my car on automatic drive. I then leaned back and grabbed the small ELD (**E**xtremely **L**arge **D**istance) glasses my grandmother got me last year. I put them on and saw that the airport was packed so our trip from Jefferson to Camp was going to have to go a different plan than an airplane. Not only was it packed but I had a feeling Uncle Zeus would care. He and my grandfather aren't on exact terms right now feeling that he got me the new DMTV (**D**emi-god **M**ultiple **T**ransport **V**ehicle) car. It does great horse power and well like I said had automatic drive and now the only reason Uncle Zeus didn't approve of me getting this car, was that it transformed into more of a jet then a plane. It was just hard finding certain stations with this kind of powered gas. Dad made sure that Hermes traveled and got the word out that the gods needed to get more shops around town for Jefferson. I quickly turned the wrong curb and hit the ally as the car changed into the jet and we were off.

"So, what was that?"

"Fury, it was after you."

"Why?"

"You know the Greek Gods?" I asked and she nodded in reply. "Well one of them is your mother. You're a demi-god, half god and half human."

"Funny, really why was it after me?"

"I'm not kidding; look just let me get you to camp from there Chiron can explain the rest."

"Sam, can we talk about what we were when we got interrupted?" she asked.

"Yep, okay, so I fell in love with you'."

"Sam, the thing is… I'm in love with you too."

"How come you never told me?" I asked.

"Rejection, you were always acting like a friend to me, I gave up."

"You should have never thought I would reject you. I love to meet anyone who would reject you. You're too beautiful to be rejected," I spoke blushing. I got that from my mother, and her smarts. I got everything else from my father; looks, powers, and the abilities. I leaned over the dash and got Taylor to look in my direction.

"I would want to know what is going through a mind if they rejected you." I spoke.

"Sam, will you, will you um… never mind,"

"You sure?"

"Yea…"

"Kay,"


End file.
